happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Jumble of Personalities
A Jumble of Personalities" is a fan-episodie by FlippyX. Starring *Flippy Featuring *Cuddles *Toothy *Sniffles *Lumpy Appearances *Handy (in a picture) Plot: Flippy was at home watching TV, when suddenly someone knocked on the door, saw Flippy Cuddles, Toothy and Sniffles were those who touched the door, apparently had a board game and that they wanted to play with Flippy, Flippy and accept let into your home. The game was called "A jumble of personalities", Cuddles and Toothy put the board game, while Sniffles explained how to play the game to Flippy, when finally put the board game they began to play. Each of the players grabbed a letter and read: The Cuddles said to have a personality "Carefree" of Toothy The "Happy", The Sniffles personality said "list" and Flippy's personality was "crazy." Confused Flippy went to his room for a time while the other kids played, in his room trying to figure out Flippy because he said that his personality was "crazy". Meanwhile, Cuddles (I was playing) I got thirsty, so drinking a soda bag, remove the lid When Cuddles made a sound like that of a bullet, which caused Flippy Evil Flippy was transformed. Sniffles was Flippy's room to find out what happened, but to discover that it was not Flippy said the boys fast but it runs into Evil Flippy, Evil Flippy Then Sniffles murderer to stabbing a knife and tore out his heart, and Cuddles Toothy decided to see what was happening, but to see the body of Sniffles decide to telephone the police. While the police called Cuddles, Toothy is killed by Evil Flippy arracandole tail and toothy hit her until death. Police arrived at the house of Flippy (the police happened to be Lumpy), Lumpy entered and saw the body of Toothy and Sniffles, suddenly heard a scream from the kitchen. When he arrived he saw that Evil Lumpy Flippy Cuddles had put the microwave making Cuddles skin is melting fence until it explodes. Lumpy tries to save Cuddles, when suddenly you see a cheese on the floor, he decides to eat it. Lumpy Cunando had reached the cheese, string subject what the legs and feet stay stuck, Evil Flippy pulls a knife and kills him so unknown (not seen on camera) Flippy When I look back to normal board game and look that he had won, the episode ends with Flippy smiling and saying: "I win!" Survivors *Flippy Deaths *Sniffles: Flippy stabs him in the chest with a knife and then slices his heart out. *Toothy: Killed by Evil Flippy arracandole tail and toothy hit her until death. *Cuddles: Flippy put her in the microwave, turns it on, and the heat melts her skin until she explodes. *Lumpy: Stabbed to death by Flippy. (Death not seen) Trivia *There's a picture of Handy in Flippy's house. *All featuring characters die in this episode. *The Mole originally took Sniffles' role, but it was changed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images